Power sliding door (PSD) and the power lift gate (PLG) systems are used in some vehicles to power open and close the doors. The systems require an electronic control unit (ECU) that controls a motor coupled to a door or a lift gate to move the door or lift gate in a desired direction at a desired speed. To accomplish this functionality, the ECU needs information regarding the motor rotational direction and motor speed. A sensor has been utilized to detect movement of a motor, however, the sensor is not able to output signals indicative of a motor rotational direction and a motor speed by detecting closely spaced gear teeth associated with a rotor coupled to the motor.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have determined a need for an improved drive assembly for a vehicle door that utilizes Hall effect sensor modules to determine a rotational direction and a rotational speed of a rotor operably coupled to a motor.